Stanley Pines
Stanley Pines - jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu animowanego Wodogrzmoty Małe. Jest skąpym wujkiem Dippera i Mabel, oraz właścicielem pułapki turystycznej - Tajemniczej Chaty. Zatrudnił tam Wendy, oraz Soosa, który pracuje za darmo. Jego arcywrogiem jest Gideon. Obaj wzajemnie się nienawidzą. Biografia Stan mimo obecnego charakteru, w dzieciństwie był zastraszany przez rówieśników. Ojciec zapisał go na boks. Zajęcia opłaciły się. Kilka lat później, gdy Stan stał w kolejce do kina na film "Grandpa the Kid", pewien nastolatek ukradł torebkę stojącej obok Carli McCorkle. Pines pobił go i oddał torebkę dziewczynie, czym rozpoczął z nią związek. Często chodził z nią do Baru Juke Joint, gdzie jedli i tańczyli. W Juke Joint, występował muzyk Thistle Down. Zakochała się w nim Carla, a Stan uważał że w jego muzyce są zaszyfrowane hipnotyzujące słowa. Do dziś obwinia się za stratę dziewczyny. Następnie założył turystyczną pułapkę - Tajemnicza Chata. Około 2002 roku, postanowił kupić do swojego niedawno założonego muzeum figury woskowe. Mimo że każda z nich była warta 20$, Stan zabrał je, gdy sprzedawca nie patrzył. Figury dawały zarobić wujowi, jednak po pewnym czasie, turystom się znudziły i Stan zamknął je w pustym pokoju. Figury ożywały co noc i chciały się na nim zemścić, jednak pierwszą okazję miały dziesięć lat później. W pewne wakacje, gdy był już emerytem, zgodził się przyjąć na wakacje swoich siostrzeńców (?) - Dippera i Mabel. Od razu zagonił ich do pomocy przy prowadzeniu Tajemniczej Chaty, a dokładniej do sprzątania. Następnie gdy Dipper i Mabel, już spali, ich wuj przeszedł przez tajemne wejście za automatem z napojami. Wygląd Ma siwe włosy, brwi i zarost. Na głowie nosi fez ze znakiem kropki i półksiężyca. Sam uważa, że ma wielkie uszy. Ma również kwadratową szczękę. Na swoim dużym i różowym nosie, ma okulary, na które czasem zakłada opaskę pirata. Na ogół ubiera się w białą koszulę oraz czarną marynarkę, spodnie i brązowe buty. Pod szyją ma zawiązaną bordową kokardkę. Po godzinach ubiera inny fez, bez znaczków. Zamiast garnituru nosi sam podkoszulek i złoty łańcuch na szyję i niebieskie szorty w błękitne pasy. Charakter Stan jest egoistyczny, skąpy, sarkastyczny, gburowaty i chciwy. Nie traktuje z szacunkiem klientów, m.in. wyzywa ich od frajerów, więzi ich. Nie ma również szacunku do pracowników. Charakter został ukształtowany przez długoletnie znęcanie się nad nim. Widząc w Dipperze młodego siebie, postanawia trzymać go krótko, aby go zahartować. Często spędza czas z Mabel. Nienawidzi okazywać uczuć. Z trudem było mu przyznać, że ma słabość do Leniwej Kluchy i ukazać swój lęk wysokości. Relacje Dipper Pines Często traktuje Dippera źle. M.in. gdy miał uderzyć jedno z rodzeństwa gazetą, wybrał jego. Mimo swojej "nienawiści" do chłopaka, ich relacje mają jaśniejsze strony. Stan trzyma krótko Dippera, bo widzi w nim siebie. Emeryt w młodości miał brązowe włosy i ten sam charakter. Stan prawdopodobnie zapomniał imię młodego Pines'a gdyż zwraca się do niego po jego pseudonimie "Dipper". Mabel Pines Stan uważa Mabel za irytującą. Pomaga mu mimo jego własnej woli. Zmusza go do wyjawiania uczuć, jak np. strachu. Często gdy bohaterem głównego wątku odcinka jest Dipper, Mabel dzieli wątek drugoplanowy z wujem. W odcinku Dipper vs Manliness wuj nie chciał dopuścić, aby Mabel mówiła o jego uczuciach głośno. Chciał zachować swoją reputację "starego, skąpego dziada". Nigdy nie uznaje jej zasług. Soos Soos jest pierwszym pracownikiem Tajemniczej Chaty. Tylko on jest na tyle zaufany, że Stan powiedział mu swoje sekrety. Soos to pośród Dippera, Mabel i Wendy najlepszy pracownik Stanka. Jest mu lojalny i pomaga mu w przekrętach. Soos jest na każde jego zawołanie. Oboje przez długoletnią współpracę zaprzyjaźnili się. Mimo wszystko Soos robi dla niego najczarniejsze zadania, takie jak czyszczenie mobilnej toalety i mycie podłóg. Wszystkie usługi świadczy za darmo. Wendy Corduroy Gdy Stana nie ma Soos zwraca się o nim "pan Pines", jednak Wendy w tej sytuacji nazywa go "Stanek". Nie szanuje go, nie okazuje inicjatywy do innych zadań poza siedzeniem przy kasie, czytaniem magazynów i sprzedawaniem towarów na odczepne. Uważa go za najgorszego szefa świata i zawsze łamie reguły gdy go nie ma. Ukryła za kotarą drabinę na dach, za którą chowa przejście do swojej "kryjówki" przed szefem. Gideon Gleeful Gideon i Stan to arcy-wrogowie we wszystkim. Oboje mają pułapki turystyczne. Obaj znają również tajemnice miasta Gravity Falls i posiadają dwa pierwsze dzienniki. Gideon, pod przykrywką słodkiego, niewinnego dzieciaka zgarnia więcej pieniędzy. Stan obraża go przy każdej okazji. Gideon uważa że Stan i Dipper są jego przeszkodą do Mabel. Umiejętności Stan w młodym wieku uczęszczał na zajęcia boksu, dzięki czemu jest mistrzem walki. Potrafi również znakomicie kłamać i wyłudzać pieniądze. M.in. wymyśla własne sposoby na zdzieranie pieniędzy. Prawdopodobnie jest też świetnym chemikiem, ponieważ posiada bomby dymne, których używa, gdy jego przekręty się nie udają. Jest również mistrzem wyzwisk. Ciekawostki * Kiedyś kazał siostrzeńcom podrabiać banknoty. *Miał jedną żonę, ale się z nią rozwiódł. *Zawsze nosi przy nosi przy sobie kalendarz. *Umie pisać ustami i mówić po hiszpańsku. * Dawniej siedział w więzieniu w Kolumbii. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Mężczyźni